


Crystal

by Youraveragedemigoddess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adventure, Fanfic, Fantasy, Mystery, Mythological, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youraveragedemigoddess/pseuds/Youraveragedemigoddess
Summary: Silent. Sly. Cunning. Ambitious. Loyal. Kind. Brave. Smart. Adventurous. Determined. Soft. Fierce.Words with such different meanings, yet all of them are used to describe her. Who is her, you may ask? No one knows. Another word to describe her.Secretive.





	1. Chapter 1

Living alone on a stranded island was Annabella. Annabella Destiny. She was made immortal years and years ago, so many that she lost count. The island was cursed making it impossible to see, hear or feel the island when you aren't on it, so it came as a surprise when she realised that she was pregnant.

That one faithful night when she gave birth to the child, something had to go wrong. Somehow, the curse was broken and her immortality dropped, and several men wearing masks appeared on the island. 

Annabella' eyes widened as she pleaded for them to spare her newborn daughter, but she was cut off when a green light shot at her. She flew back several feet, before landing on the ground, dead.

The men turned to the infant, not at all fazed by the women's death. Right when the man at the front lifted up a curved, bent stick, the child opened her eyes. She took one look at her dead mother before crying out. It wasn't the sob of helplessness you would expect from a baby. No. It was a cry of anguish, a mix of sadness for her mother's death, pity for herself and anger for her mother's murderer. 

One of the men shot a killing curse at her, but suddenly, and very unexpectedly, a purple shield-like ball surrounded the infant, before expanding in an explosion, killing the men instantly. Almost immediately afterwards, the baby started sobbing uncontrollably. Not even the waves against the shore, the wind rustling the leaves or the twittter of newborn birds could stop her from being overflowed with sadness.

Sadness for her dead mother.

Sadness for her mystery father.

Sadness for her future hardships in life.

Broken at such a young age.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, she gets to camp, for those who are too lazy to read it or need to re-read it for not reading it for a long time. Hope ya enjoyed!

**Third P O V**

Crystal silently made her way through the forest, senses alert and ready to strike at anything that came her way. She was a fierce five year old, and she was more dependant then many adults. She was a blur of colours as she darted through the woods, faster than humanely possible. She had a photographic memory, which she hated at first. It made her remember her first few seconds of her life, the day the  _she_ died. But eventually, she learnt to live with it and use it for her greater good. Yes, _her_. Not  _their_. Even though she was kind to other people and treated them with respect, she had trust issues. It really wasn't a surprise, after what she had gone through.

She scowled as a piece of bird dropping flew towards her, waving her hand and causing it to fly in the other direction. She was surprised to hear a yelp coming from behind the bushes, and her eyes widened a fraction. She didn't expect anyone to be in the woods, especially this time of night. They didn't see her use her powers, did they? She frantically looked around to find somewhere to hide, before giving up. She would just wipe their memory to make them forget all about her. Yes. That's what she'll do.

She crept up to the bushes and peeked through the other side, and was surprised to see a boy around twelve battling the Minotaur. He wasn't like her, was he? She pushed that though out of her mind for now before concentrating on the matter at hand. She saw a satyr lying in the ground next to him, unconscious, and noticed that the boy was quickly losing. She decided to take matters into her own hand before things got out of hand, and quickly froze the monster's blood, vaporising it. The boy, seeming unable to comprehend what just happened, passed out onto the ground.

A sudden shuffling of foot made Crystal quickly hide in the bushes. Not so long later, a blonde girl came over with a centaur accompanying her. Blonde took one look at the boy before turning to the half man half horse and asked, "Do you think he's also a demigod?" 

The centaur sighed. "I'm pretty sure, child. Let's bring him inside to see what we can make of him." With that, they walked off, leaving Crystal to wander to her own thoughts?

Demigod? There were others like her? Determined, she stealthily followed the blonde girl, into a secret, summer camp.

* * *

 

**Crystal P O V**

I followed the girl into this summer camp, which consists of many campers. There were a line of cabins in a U shape and they all looked pretty full. If I stayed, that would mean I would have to share a cabin with the other kids here. No, thank you. I almost changed my mind to go back when I noticed the forest not far from the cabins. I nodded to myself. Perfect. 

For the next couple of months, I camped in the forest, only coming out for Capture the Flag and games like that. Time flew by fast, and soon it was only one day from my birthday. I started to tear up at that fact.

One day until the day my mother died.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to like and comment down below on how I could improve my story! I only want the best of the best for my lovely readers!


End file.
